Fire fire
by slothely stego bazinga girl
Summary: It's been 22 years since Sarah' s adventures in the underground. What happens when the immortal Jareth lands his eyes on her troubled teenaged daughter Ellie? "I wish the goblins would take me away right now, not that that's gonna happen." Rated K ...at least for now.
1. Shadowman's hunt

**Fire fire **

**Prologue **

**Shadowman's hunt **

"Ellie? God, where is that girl?" said a now adult Sarah Williams, or, now Sarah Kirkland. It has been ten years since her adventures in the labyrinth, and seeing the goblin king. Now, she is happily married to a man named Arthur (yes, the brows of hetalia is in this story) and has two children, Peter, who is six, and Ellie, who is three, and she's heavily pregnant with another son. Now, normally, an impregnated woman wouldn't be playing hide and seek with her only daughter in a small fruit orchard a mere two minutes away from their countryside home, but her promises of "someday we will" and "maybe tomorrow" were, to Sarah, likely heartbreaking to a three year old who just wants to spend time with her dear mother.

"I'm going to find you Ellie." Sarah said, warm heartedly.

However, hide and seek for Ellie was her excuse to venture out into a small wooded area, not too far from home. She has only ever been through here once, to see her older brother's tree house. She sat upon a branch which was not too high from the wooded fort. She could see her mother looking for her as she giggled. Her white long sleeved shirt and small, blue pinafore like dress had small bits of bark stuck to her. Autumn leaves stuck in her little ballet flats and her long, ginger tinted hair. Wide brown eyes shining as her small, slim body shook with the adrenaline from all the excitement. the three year old was, let's say, far too reckless for innocent girls her age, all because of the games of war and battleships with her brother and games of hunt with her older cousins, who were all boys. The petite girl looked around until she saw an owl in the dulling grey of October. The sandy coloured owl sat on a branch in a tree merely a foot away from the girl.

"...You look friendly. Maybe we can be friends until Mama finds me." The Amberette said. The owl looked at her, staring with it's deep brown eyes.

" I don't have a lot of friends. Daddy says I will when I go to school. But that's a long way away. It feels like forever! Heehee." she giggled. She smiled at the owl, hoping it would speak, like the cartoons with the cats and dogs who would talk. But the animal stayed muted.

"You want to play the quiet game? I bet you're really good at those. I can't stop speaking noniscience or something like that. I don't know what daddy means by that. He says I have to stop thinking monsters and goblins are real. But I know they are!" she said. The girl was talking to the owl for a solid half hour until she heard voices. They were scratchy, groany and raspy laughing voices. Like the voice her father made when reading the gruffalo. The girl looked around and saw grey and brown hairy things crawling up the tree. The girl looked at the owl who was gone.

"They're not real, they're not real." she repeatedly muttered. That was until one grabbed her by an ankle and another joined in, leaving her to hang upside down as the started to swing her around. She let out an ear shattering scream as the claws of the "monsters" dug into her.

"Ellie?! Where are you?!" the shouts of her father echoed, and the things released her, letting her fall and allowing a few ribs and her leg to crumble. Her father was only meters away when she almost hit the ground. By the time he was by her side, she was whimpering hysterically and trying to get away from the tree.

"Oh dear god poppet, what happened to you?!" asked a very worried father. She couldn't speak, all she wanted to do was run and hug the air out of her father, but she couldn't. She couldn't move for she was scared in case she would shatter more bones.

Meanwhile, in a castle surrounded by a stone labyrinth, a man of a nature which words would fail to fully describe watched through crystals. He watched a young girl cry hysterically about the creatures which were known in the underground as trolls. Troublemakers of both realms. The adults thought she was insane, even her mother who this man had once fallen in love with. He couldn't help but stare as the three year old struggled against needles and medicines. The father, who still believes in fairies and unicorns was trying to say the child's imagination is taking over her. That the suspicious, deep indents on her ankles were probably from a rabid bird that was clawing furiously at her. But he knew better. He knew she was telling the truth. But it was beyond his power to help her at that moment. Which was when an idea came to him. He will do everything for this girl, just like he did for her mother those years ago. His Kingdom hadn't completely fallen after the words of "you have no power over me" escaped the sweet lips of young Ellie's bitter mother.

"Ellie, I wish you would be quiet. You're an embarrassment." said the mother. The man laughed.

"Oh, those two words don't work that way for you anymore Sarah." He sneered, walking away and cackling a little. "So, Ellie, ready to play a game of cat and mouse?" he said. Ellie subconsciously heard the words but shrugged them off as she cried out about the trolls, who were sneering at her on her parents' shoulders.


	2. I wish

**Okay guys, forgot to say this last time but here we go...**

**Any characters from labyrinth or possibly hetalia are not mine and belong to their respectful owners and any likenesses or names like those in life are completely coincidental. there, I said it. Oh, And Ellie has nothing to do with the character from the game "The last of us"  
**

* * *

**Fire Fire  
**

**Chapter 1**

**I wish**

It was saturday. A cold saturday in the december of 2011. Snow covered the parks and pathways of the city. A teenaged girl sat in the back of her father's car while they drove off to the same place every week since her incident. Ever since she came out of hospital when she was three, Ellie had to go to weekly sessions with a psychiatrist. She's been through five and none of them seem to do her any good. Ellie has, not surprisingly, changed in the past twelve years. She's always kept to herself. Never opened up to anyone. The now wine red-haired girl was staring out the window with hazel brown eyes. The hood from her striped hoodie pulled up over her head as she started to nibble at her nails to calm her nerves. Legs shaking restlessly. There was a sigh from the front of the car.

"You look so scared, poppet, are you alright?" Her father asked.  
"Not really...it's because it's a new guy I've to see. Why does mum send me here every week anyway?" Ellie asked, not shifting her stares from the window.  
"She just wants to help you. We want to try and get you to speak up more often." Arthur said, looking at her from the rear view mirror.  
"Well. I wish I didn't have to go to a stupid psychiatrist every week. Quite clearly it doesn't help." Ellie huffed, slumping back in the back. Her father looked at her once more and then there was silence for the rest of the half hour journey. The car stopped just outside the hospital entrance. Right outside the place Elli hates. She always had a rant in her head about how it always stinks of death. She was waiting for her father to get out, like she usually did, but it never happened. Instead, he took out his phone and typed a phone number onto the screen and held it up to his ear.

"...hello, this is Arthur Kirkland, parent of Ellie Kirkland. I'd like to cancel Ellie's weekly visits to...oh, they were cancelling her out anyway, well then, that makes things a bit easier.." Ellie couldn't believe her ears. The psychiatrists have cancelled her visits? She felt like literally jumping around and smiling like she were the sun from a childhood cartoon, teletubbies.  
"Well...that was probably a waste of time, how about we go t-"  
"Can we go to forbidden planet?" Ellie asked, eagerly.  
"Well, I was going to suggest Millie's cookies but I suppose we could make two stops." Arthur said, with a smile. Ellie grinned and took off her seatbelt to hug her father.  
"And mum wonders why you're my favourite parent." She said. So for about an hour Ellie had the pleasure of going to her two most favourite places in the city. She couldn't resist the chance to buy some lord of the rings memorabilia and a shirt or two, and a double chocolate cookie was her cherry on the cake.

As soon as she got home, she placed her purchases somewhat tidily in her slightly messy room. She then changed into the oddest of outfits. A black, long-sleeved tight fitted top. Black leggings to cover her pale legs. A red and black layered skirt with a skeletal belt across its waistline. Black hiking boots with red faux fur covering her shins and below her knees. A brown leather winter warmer with fur as the lining and a faux fur headband around her head, covering her ears. She picked up her handmade bow and arrows and ran from her attic bedroom to the outdoors near her country home. She walked into the wooded area and climbed up the first tree she could. She sat on a branch which was sturdy enough to hold her weight. She sat there, taking her bow and arrow in hand and aimed at a target which was carved on a tree quite far into the woods. This was a winter hobby of Ellie's. Pretending she was hunting a deer or another sort of livestock. It was a sort of comfort foe her. She narrowed her eyes and aimed. Just as she was about to release the arrow, an owl flew up, catching her off guard and she released the arrow high up into the tree opposite her.

"You've gotta be kidding me." She whined. Then looked at the owl. It was slightly familiar to her. The eyes threw her off though. One was brown, and the other was blue, which she found odd. Then she heard the cackling of the things which have forever haunted her. She was unable to last a week in any school because she always saw them. She couldn't sleep at night with the thought of them harming her. She wouldn't leave her younger brother's side in case the things would put him in danger. Ellie looked around and saw one on the ground. She grabbed one of her remaining arrows and released it so that it didn't hurt it but enough to chase it and the others away. She gave a smug smile as she watched them retreat.  
"That's right. You can't mess with Ellie now." She said, then looked at the owl. It watched her like a hawk which sent chills down her spine. Then she felt something cold and wet on the tip of her nose. It had started snowing. And it looked like it was going to be a heavy blizzard. She Climbed down the tree and eventually just jumped off it and ran home before the snow got any deeper. Ellie looked back and saw the owl was still staring at her from the tree.  
_'Well, that isn't creepy at all.' _she thought. She ran for home and made it just as it started to snow heavily. However, it was nothing but trouble for her.

"What were you doing out in that weather?!" Sarah asked, holding Ellie too tight for comfort. Ellie pushed her mother away from her, a slightly angry look painted into her features.  
"It's a hobby. You wouldn't understand." She said and ran up stairs to her room and locked her door. She wanted nothing but privacy for the rest of the day. She didn't care about skipping tea. All she wanted was peace from everything to do with her family. To hopefully stop another trivial argument with Sarah. Her room was fairly big, for an attic. A bed running along the wall with weird patterned blankets arranged neatly. Many plush toys from a small smurf to a hand-made rag doll of Frodo lined the headboard. Walls with different murals on them. Like cave paintings. The ceiling was the same. The floor had pencils in one corner and an old dusty guitar in the next. Next to her bed's footboard, there was a bookcase full of movies like Dar Crystal, Beetle Juice and Sweeney Todd. There were also a few books. Ellie was rather fond of Stephen King. Mounted high on the walls were her collections of Living dead dolls, rag dolls she made and her beloved Lord of the rings collection. Ellie reached under her bed for a portable DVD player. Her mother wouldn't allow her to own a laptop because of her allegations of the trolls' existence and incase she was going to use if for games featuring blood and the sort. Ellie grabbed the first DVD from the bookcase. But what she picked up wasn't a DVD. but a small, red leather back book. She couldn't remember where she got it. She was sure Sarah had sold it along with other things. The teenaged girl just shrugged it off and read.

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *TIME * * * * * SKIP * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
**

Ellie lay asleep on her bed for around midnight. The sound of something scratching wood hurt her ears as if someone was scratching on a chalkboard. She woke up and still heard the scratching, and mewing. The amberette sighed and unlocked the door to her room and picked up a small, grey tabby.  
"Hey little fuzzball. Long time no see." She smiled tiredly. The cat was a stray. It often came up to her bedroom window or found another way in somehow. The door was locked again and she jumped onto her bed with the tiny feline. She looked at the book she was reading and gave a mocking laugh.  
"So the girl wishes the goblins to take her brother away. Heh, after reading the amount of fun the boy had, I wish the goblins would take me away right now, not that it's ever gonna happen though." Ellie said.

"You sound so sure of that." Said a male voice which was new to Ellie. Ellie's face dropped as she turned round to see a guy in tight trousers (or pants for american readers), a shirt which hung loosely and a leather jacket with a kind of cape hanging from it. The guy had oddly styled platinum hair and had eyes just like the owl's from earlier. Ellie couldn't help but stare at the stranger who miraculously showed up in her room.  
"You do know it is rude to stare, don't you?" He smirked.  
"How...in the name of moostache...did you get in here?" Our heroin asked in a daze.  
"You made a wish, did you not?" The man asked smugly. And then it dawned on Ellie and she burst into a fit of giggles.  
"W-wait a minute. Are you telling me that YOU are a goblin?!" she asked, still laughing. He just stood there and his expression shifted into pure rage.  
"Is that anyway to treat a guest?...And to answer your own question, I am the goblin king." He said. And, surprisingly to him, Ellie stopped laughing.  
"So...you're Jareth? But...how? I mean, it's a fairytale. None of this should be real, right?" The amberette asked.  
"But I know that you know these things are real..." Jareth started, sitting next to her. "The trolls, remember?" He asked, a devious smirk on his face.  
"...Holy smokes. So I'm not mad?" Ellie asked, turning to face him. She could see her reflection in her eyes, and to her, that was a frightening thing.

"In the Underground, here, you're not." He said.  
"Whadaya mean he- Okay that's a little creepy." Ellie was looking around quite shaken with the fact that one moment, she was in her cosy room at home and in the next she was sitting on a throne with Jareth in a room full of goblins. She couldn't comprehend how in the world she got herself into this mess. And then she remembered. She wished the goblins would take her away.  
"Do you like it? You'll be staying here for a while now." Jareth said, cackling as the goblins laughed. Ellie shrunk on the spot. How was she getting out of this one?

* * *

**I think I over did it... oops. Oh well. see ya next time guys and, if you can spare some of your time, could you pretty please review, follow or favourite? **


	3. Hated things

**Any characters from labyrinth or possibly hetalia are not mine and belong to their respectful owners and any likenesses or names like those in life are completely coincidental. And Ellie has nothing to do with the character from the game "The last of us"  
**

* * *

**Fire Fire  
**

**Chapter 2**

** hated things**

All Ellie could do was sit there, tensed up as the goblins were dancing around and goofing off. She was only in the Underground for half an hour, or so it seemed to her, and she was already being tormented by things she hated. For a start, she was near enough in the middle of a crowded room. She had a stranger who was taller than her right behind her, and to top it all off, she was surrounded by things which, to her, shouldn't even exist.  
"When you said I'm going to be staying here for a while, how long is that?" Ellie asked timidly, hoping it was only for a few days or so.  
"Oh, the usual." Jareth smirked. The amberette cringed as she looked over to face him.  
"The usual?" She asked nervously.  
"Forever, not long at all." The king said. All the colour in Ellie's face was drained from her as her eyes widened.  
"F-forever?" She asked. The male behind her nodded smugly. Just thinking about it caused Ellie to collapse right there on the spot.

**(Another time skip because I seriously don't have a scooby doo on what else to write) **

Ellie was slowly coming round again. She squinted her eyes a little to try and see where she was through the blur from just waking up. She was hoping that the whole goblins taking her away thing was all a dream. When she did fully open her eyes, she noticed she wasn't in her own room.  
"It's nice to see you're finally awake." Said an all too familiar voice. Ellie's blood began to boil as she sat up.  
"What in the name of Narnia happened?" She asked.  
"You tell me." The goblin king said, smugly.  
"You do realise that if you don't quite giving me that smug look I'm gonna-"  
"What? Kill me? After letting you reside here?" He asked.  
"Against my bloody will!" Ellie said, jumping up from the bed and paused before doing something else. "um...You didn't...did you?"  
"Well, you certainly let your imagination run wild, don't you? I would never dream of it." The king replied. Ellie's blood was bubbling with anger that she really didn't want to vent out. She looked over to the window and saw a labyrinth, and had an idea. In the book, the girl had to go through a labyrinth in order to get her brother back. So Ellie walked over to the door.  
"Where do you think you're going?"  
"To get through the Labyrinth and earn my freedom." Ellie said.  
"I don't think so." Jareth sneered. Just as Ellie looked at the door to open it, there was a spider, a tarantula sized one, crawling on it.

"Holy shabios!" Ellie yelled as she jumped away from it. Jareth was laughing at Ellie's reactions.  
"Did you forget I said you would be staying here forever?" He asked.  
"But...That's not fair!" Ellie retorted.  
"Oh it's perfectly fair. You did wish for my men to take you away from your home, did you not?"  
"But...You let the other girl get her brother back!"  
"Ah, but she wished her brother away, not herself."  
"That isn't a reason not to let me win my freedom."  
"It's a perfect reason not to." Jareth said, standing up from the chair he was in. He walked over to the door and walked out of it, quickly closing it again so Ellie couldn't get out.

"You're gonna lock me in here alone?!" She yelled. She didn't mind being alone at home. It was the fact that she was in some stranger's home that made her scared to be on her own.  
"Why of course. You did try to run off into my Labyrinth, were you not?"  
"No I-"  
"Lying will get you nowhere Ellie. Not back home, or here. I'll be back." He cut her off. Ellie could hear him walk away and she shrunk to the ground and curled herself into a ball. She couldn't stop herself from crying. Not being able to see her family again, or even being allowed to go outside was being taken from her.

_"I didn't ask for this!" _She thought. _"Well, technically I did, but how was I supposed to know this guy was gonna exist!" _And then the sounds of a door unlocking was heard. Ellie stood up and was going to do something that she only ever did to her father.  
"You may come out as long as y-" Jareth was caught off guard as Ellie latched her arms onto him. This was something that was new to the goblin king. What was she doing? How could she show affection to someone who took her away from home?  
"Don't leave me alone." She cried.  
_"So she's scared of being alone among other things...funny, she was alone when she made her wish, wasn't she?" _Jareth thought. He placed a hand on the girl's shoulder and pried her off.

"Don't ever, do that, again!" The goblin king hissed.  
"Bu-"  
"Shut up...Now, as I was saying before you rudely interrupted me. You may come out as long as you promise not to run away, and if you do, it won't be this room you'll be locked in." He told her with a glare. This made Ellie gulp with fear.  
"Oh, and to make it "fair", You have thirteen hours in which to convince me to let you go home or you will stay in my castle, forever." He said. This made Ellie smirk through her glassy eyes.  
"I'm sure I can think of something." She snickered.

* * *

**What could Ellie possibly be thinking? please review guys. I love reading what you have to say ^^  
**


	4. Magic Dance, Oh please no

**Hello hello and welcome the heck back to Fire Fire. Sorry for my absence, I have been busy with work and doing artwork for my deviantart but anyway!**

**Any characters from labyrinth or possibly hetalia are not mine and belong to their respectful owners and any likenesses or names like those in life are completely coincidental. And Ellie has nothing to do with the character from the game "The last of us"  
**

* * *

**Fire Fire  
**

**Chapter 3  
**

**Magic dance, oh please no **

It's been three hours since Jareth and Ellie's bet and Ellie has been stuck with cleaning up a bit around the castle.  
"Finally managed to finish the stairs." she said and then looked at her hands. "Really? Really?! How much glass was there?!" she yelled to herself. Her once smooth and pale hands were now a browning red colour as crimson liquid leaked out of the scratches. She huffed and grabbed the bucket she had been draaging along with her the whole time.  
" ' You have thirteen hoursin which to convince me to let you go home or you will stay in my castle forever.' " She said, mocking what the goblin king had said earlier. "I'll show that bogus pile of...Oh sweet mama." She paled after looking up to find she was in the throne room, full of goblins, and Jareth (what? he can't exactly be named a goblin...can he?). The said man saw Ellie and smirked. She growled at him and started cleaning, hands still scratched and bleeding. The teen constantly had to move peices of her fringe (bangs) out of her face in order to see what she was doing, when she heard.

"You remind me of the babe." And she looked up to see Jareth standing right in front of her.  
"What babe?" A goblin asked.  
_"Ooooohhhh snap." _Ellie thought, slowly standing up.  
"The babe with the power"  
"What power?"  
"Power of voo-doo"  
"Who do?"  
"You do."  
"For what?"  
"Remind me of the babe." At this point, Ellie was sprawled on the floor in the middle of the room, thanks to goblins trying to push their way through.

"I saw my baby, crying hard as babe could cry, what could I do?" The king sang, dragging Ellie up, trying to encourage her to join in but this was the last thing one her mind.  
"No, you're not wasting my time with this." She tried to grab his attention.  
"My baby's love had gone and-" He kept singing and Ellie was struggling to back away from him.  
"What kind of magic spell to use?"  
"Slime and snails and puppy dog's tails-"  
"Please stop..."  
"Dance magic dance, dance magic dance." Ellie was being made to join in against her will by the goblin king, her many attempts of escaping the room turning out to be extremely futile.  
"In nine hours and twenty three minutes, you'll be mine." He sneered with a smirk. Ellie finally managed to break free and run from the crowd. She started walking when she was sure no one was behind her. Down a hall which was to her so bare it was creepy. Out of fear of the silence, she started doing something that she hadn't done in a long time.

"I've, written songs, in the dark, in the dark, in the dark, in the dark. I've felt inspired, in the dark, in the dark, in the dark, in the dark." She sang quietly. So quietly it was barely a whisper yet it echoed loudly in the long hallway of the castle beyond the goblin city.  
"I hide myself...in the dark, in the dark, in the dark, in the dark. Used to be afraid, of the dark, of the dark, of the dark, of the dark. Those in the light know we die. In the dark in the dark in the dark in the dark." She started to get louder and louder, swaying a little as she looked around the space she had taken so little of.  
"There's only artificial light here, my flaws hide well here. I used to be afraid of cluttered noise...now I'm afraid of silence. Fill this space, idle wor-"  
"That's a little dark for you, is it not?" Said a familiar which Ellie wished wasn't all too familiar to her. She just kept walking, silencing herself so that she didn't seem like a fool to Jareth.

"I would stop if I were you." And Ellie did just that. Like she had some sort of spell of obediency cast upon her like the girl from a movie her mother watched a few years ago.  
"Why did you run away? Especially when you're in obvious pain."  
"It's just a scratch." She retorted.  
"If that's what you see it as then that's what you see it as. So...how are you enjoying our little game?" He smirked.  
"...You do ralise I'll always hate you no matter what." She said.  
_"I know I said the kid in the book had a ball, but now that I'm here, I hate this." She thought._

* * *

**And we're done...after five days of writing. Sorry if it seems a little...rubbush. I've had a bit of writer's block but wanted to make sure I at least updated something. **

**Songs: Of course, Magic dance is David Bowie's and part of the movie. **

**The song Ellie was singing was in the dark by Flyleaf. I couldn't help myself, that's been in my head for a long time now. yeah. **


	5. 4 hours and a ball

**This chapter should hopefully make up for the amount of rubbish I wrote previously. I do apologise about that, my brain had turned to mush at the time.**

* * *

**Fire fire**

**4 hours and a ball**

Locked in. Four hours left and that's what Ellie was. Jareth had some "important business" that he had to attend to and he did not want to leave Ellie to wander around the castle in case she did finally get out and into the labyrinth. So she was once again locked in his room. Although, he took note of how she reacts to being alone in a different home environment so, much to Ellie's dismay, a few goblins were kept with her. Ellie just sat on Jareth's bed and watched as the goblins messed about with a chicken (for apparently no reason whatsoever)

"It's not all bad." A gruff voices of a goblin said.  
"Excuse me?" Ellie asked, turning to face the goblin. The others sat on the bed with her as a goblin with a viking like hat spoke.  
" 'said it's not all bad. ' Could be getting y'ur head ripped off. " it exclaimed.  
"By what? "  
"The fireys. They're always taking people's 'eads off." said another, strangely feminine sounding one.  
"But that's not as bad as the bog!" another shouted.  
"You mean the bog of eternal stench?" Ellie asked, joining in a bit.  
_"It's best to get used to things now."_ she thought, thinking that Jareth was going to win their little game.  
"What else? There's no other bog that can be that bog. One foot in, an' you smell bad forever."  
" What does it smell like? " Ellie asked, a little smile playing on her lips.  
"What's it smell like? Every bad smell you can think of!"  
" Wow, that does sound bad. Almost as bad as trolls." Ellie said.  
"Trolls are the worst!"  
" Nothing but trouble! "  
"You know about the trolls?"  
" Well, yeah. They dropped me out of a tree when I was a little girl."

" It seems you've gotten used to things here in my castle Ellie." The small group looked to the door to see Jareth leaning against the doorway, smirking. He was wearing a suit which looked really fancy to Ellie. Blue and glittering. Something for a party, she reckoned.  
"Um. Why are you dressed like that? " She asked, tilting her head.  
"That's a rather rude question. No matter, I have something I wish to show you, so if you'd please come along with m-"  
"What if I refuse? "  
" Then you won't stand a chance in winning our "game" as you've been calling it." He sneered. Ellie rolled her eyes and smiled as she quickly followed the goblin king down the halls of his castle.

"...how are your hands?"  
"Oh. About that, how many glass objects ended up shattered on those stairs?!" Ellie yelled with a little laugh. Jareth sighed.  
"Where the amusement is in this, I will never know. Ah, here we are." He replied as he stopped in front of a door. Ellie was just bubbling with curiosity as the ruler of the labyrinth opened the door to another room. When she peered in, she could not believe her eyes. In the middle of the room, on a chair, was a dazzling red dress. The basic dress itself was a crimson red colour, with delicate looking black lace covering it. The sleeves were sheer black with glittering details along them. Jareth let out a low chuckle.

"Do you like it? "  
" I think saying I loved it would be an understatement." Ellie stated.  
"Glad to hear that, because it's yours, if you accept my invitation to a ball tonight. " He said.  
"I knew something was going on! There's no way you'd wear something like that every day, hahaha!" The teen laughed. She walked in to get a closer look at the dress. Jareth had a foreign feeling inside. He felt acknowledged. That someone was actually happy with his generosity. Finally, his plan was falling into place.  
"So...do you accept my invitation, dear?"  
"Of course I do! This is the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me! Well...except the last time I went out with my dad." She said, sighing a little. Ellie missed home. Even if everyone thought she was a "Nut job"and that she did feel lonely, she wanted to go home, and the fact that she might never be able to scared her. Stray tears fell like waterfalls down her face as she thought about this.

"...Well...whenever you're ready, I'll be in the throne room." She heard Jareth say, and the echoes of his footsteps started to fade. She closed the door and slid down the wood, crying quietly. She hated this. Hated having to cry. To her, it made her vulnerable, sorry for herself. Like the days in which she went to school.

You see, Ellie has never been able to cope more than a week or two at school. It was often she would be teased for being alone or she was in a fit of hysterics because she saw "the monsters" who dropped her. And at this moment in time, she felt the way she did those years ago. After a short while, she stopped.  
"...It's my own fault...I made the wish." She said to the open air, standing up and using her fists to dry her eyes. She looked at the dress, and noticed a thirteen hour clock behind it.  
"Three and a half hours?! There's no way I can get home by then!...but what if I can..." She thought as she pulled the dress on. When it was on, she left for the throne room. Not caring about how she looked. She just wanted to get this over with. When she got to the throne room, her face was covered in shock by the number of people there. A majority of the people she could see had masks and gowns which to her were over the top with glitter and such.

"What took you so long?" Ellie gave out a squeak as she whirled round to see the goblin king behind her.  
"I was...was just..I-"  
"You want to go home, don't you?" He asked with a smirk. She looked down and was about to speak when  
"It's been a while, Jareth. Going for another abovegrounder to replace Sarah? Hmph, I hope you haven't forgotten our deal." Ellie looked to see a woman who looked very close to being an ice queen. White hair down to her waist, almost white blue eyes, everything about her was white.  
"Mizumi. Might I remind you that the contract was broke off nine years ago, by **you**." He said, emphasising the word you.  
"I do know that. But what on earth are you doing a scab like her? "  
" That "scab" is Sarah's child." And that's where everything clicked in Ellie's mind. At first, when she read the book, she thought the similarities between the characters and her mother and uncle were coincidental. But the thing picture is clearer. Her uncle WAS the child that girl who the king of the goblins loved wished away. Her mother WAS the girl who the goblin king loved so much that he turned the world upside down and moved the stars, just to have it thrown in his face. Ellie was staring through people as she connected the pieces of the labyrinth's puzzle together. If her mother went through all of this, then...

" She did believe me.." The girl whispered.  
"Jareth. I will make you happier than Sarah ever would."  
" Her daughter's happiness is enough to make me happy. It actually makes me feel happy to be acknowledged for once in my immortal life."  
" You think I'm happy about this?" Ellie mumbled, heart pounding so much it could burst as sobs were forming.  
"Ellie?"  
"You don't think before giving people their wishes, do you? Don't you think that they don't mean it when they say it?" She asked, running away from him and Mizumi.  
"Ellie! "  
" Forget her, Jareth. What good is she to you? She's nothing but another one of your minions at the end of the da-"  
"Shut up! I've heard enough from you." Jareth said, leaving to go find the mortal girl. Mizumi stood in awe. This is the first time she ever saw the man she loved genuinely wanting someone happy.

Meanwhile, Ellie was amongst the crowd, looking around at all the masked fae, just when someone pulled her close to dance. Through this person's mask, she knew fine well who it was. She was trying to avoid his eyes and looked to see the thirteen hour clock. .  
"Two hours. Looks like you win." She sighed exhaustedly. Ellie could feel herself stumbling all over the place.  
"Tired?" All she could do was nod. Jareth took her arm in his and walked with her to the quiet of his room. When he did, Ellie went straight for his bed and sat there, looking like a literal rag doll just tossed upon a shelf.

"...I apologise for bringing you here Ellie."  
"Don't be sorry. It's me who should be apologising. " She said. Jareth lifted her head off her shoulder.  
"Why is that?"  
"Because I was being selfish after what you done."  
" It doesn't matter. Ellie. As long as you are happy here, then nothing matters." He told her. Ellie slid away from him and fell to the bed, eyes closed and a smile on her face.  
"You're a great guy, Jareth. I sort of wish...that you and...my mum were together... I think she'd...be happy. " She said as she fell asleep. Jareth stood up and a low chuckle escaped from him.  
"Well done, Ellie. You won the game." He smirked, and then, lights out.

Ellie could feel a pounding in her head and voices calling out to her. She opened her eyes to blinding lights and a plain ceiling.  
"Mum. She's awake!"

* * *

**Duh duh duuuuuh. What has Jareth done?  
**


	6. I feel like I know you

**And I have another chapter, finally. anyway, hope you enjoy this short, filler like chapter.**

* * *

**Fire fire**

** I feel like I know you**

"Mum! She's awake!" Ellie nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard that shout. She looked round to her right to see her older brother, Peter, holding her hand which had a needle poking through her skin here and there. All could feel absolute agony all over. It was as if she had been hit by a truck, she thought.  
"Hey sweetie, you okay? " Sarah asked, walking over.  
"Wh-what happened? Where am I?"  
"You were up during the night...you were going down stairs for something, and you slipped... You smashed right through the door and into the snow. You've been out for a month..." Sarah was close to crying. Ellie's memory was blank. No memory of anything from the underground. All she can remember is reading a book, and now she was laying vulnerable in a hospital bed that was in an isolated room of some hospital, somewhere.  
"Where's dad...?"  
" Dad left us, we don't know why, he just, got up and left during the night. " Ellie knew something was off, but what was it? What could have possibly went wrong? There was knock a knock at the door and someone who looked familiar, but Ellie didn't know, walked in.

"Sarah. H- Oh! She finally woke up!" He said, sitting next to the said woman. This man had platinum hair in a weird style, which Ellie thought was cool, and he was wearing some sort of gothic or punk get up that she had never seen before. What caught her attention was the eyes. One blue, on brown.  
"She only just. Ellie, this is Jareth, an old friend of mine." Sarah said. Bells of familiarity were ringing in Ellie's head, but had no memory or idea of who he could be. Ellie just looked at the man who was smiling at her.  
"Well...why don't I leave you two together for a few minutes while me and Peter find out what's to happen? " Sarah asked, her and the older brother standing up.  
"I think that's a splendid idea." Jareth said, with a thick English accent. Sarah and Peter left and walked down the ward, leaving the two alone. Jareth looked at Ellie, noticing her stares as though she was concentrating on something.

"Is something wrong? "  
"I feel like I know you...but I don't. " she said, Jareth laughed.  
"Well, I did tell you a lot when I stayed here with you. "  
"You stayed here, with the kid of your friend because...?"  
"Well...your mother told me about you and what happened with your dad so I thought that, maybe I could help a bit. Besides, it wouldn't have been any good having you worried about waking up somewhere different from home, would it? " he asked.  
"... I guess you're right, in a way." Ellie replied with a slight smile. Jareth laughed, which received a strange look.  
"That's the Ellie I heard of." He smiled. Ellie felt okay around him, that she wouldn't mind being around him so much. But that feeling of familiarity was niggling at the back of head, annoying her mind so much it was pounding with possibilities of who he is.

* * *

**I know, I suck. but just bear with me, I had writer's block.  
**


End file.
